Misty: Beware the Water
Lana Hart was always a quiet woman. She was not very well known in the community, and never really stood out to anyone. She wasn't as pretty as other women, she wasn't the smartest person alive, and she never really made an impression. Her husband, Riley, was killed in a war years ago. He is only remembered by his friends and family. He left Lana with two twin sons, Aaron and Eric. The two were quite alike, yet quite different. Aaron liked to be outside, and was very athletic. Eric was into computers and card games. They did not have any friends, only themselves. On this particular day in late April, Aaron and Eric were walking to school in the rain. It had started raining the night before, and had not stopped since. Eric kept his head down. Get out of the water. Eric heard a raspy voice like that of an old man whisper into his ear. He spun around, lost his balance, and landed hard on the pavement. "What's wrong with you?!" Aaron exclaimed. Eric looked up at his brother. "I-I heard something...it was nothing," Eric stammered. Aaron rolled his eyes and helped Eric to his feet. The two continued to school. Eric had decided he would wait until after school to tell Aaron about the mysterious voice. Eric couldn't concentrate on his schoolwork. He couldn't get the voice out of his head. He dozed off, deep in thought. Eric was awoken by a snap of a ruler on his desk. "30 minutes after class for sleeping, Mr. Hart," Eric's teacher said coldly. Eric only nodded. He still couldn't get the thought from his head. Aaron became worried when his brother did not meet him at their usual spot. Then something caught his eye. Out in the street, standing in the drizzling rain, mist droplets seemed to form into an odd shape. Then they turned black. An outline of a man... No, a monster, could be seen. Aaron turned on his heel and sped towards his house. When he looked behind him, the figure was gone. Lana was cooking soup for dinner. She turned the sink on and let a pot fill up with water. When she returned, she thought she saw a odd reflection in the water. Beware the water. A horrible voice whispered. She looked around her empty kitchen. She shrugged it off and continued to make the soup. Her cooking was interrupted when her son flew into the back door. Time seemed to slow down as Aaron slipped on the newly-mopped floor and his head collided with the dining room table. Lana dropped the spoon she was holding and scooped her son up. She carried him to his room, and laid him in his bed. 'I wonder where Eric is?'. Lana thought allowed. She heard the door open and shut. Eric walked upstairs and into his room, not making eye contact with anything. Lana hesitated, and followed him inside. "Where were you?" She asked. "I had detention." Eric said solemnly as he set his backpack down and sprawled out on his bed. Lana was surprised. "Why did you have detention?" Eric looked up. "Sleeping in class." Lana shook her head. "Well maybe we should get you to bed earlier." With that she left the room to go finish dinner. After dinner, Eric asked about Aaron. "Mom, what happened to Aaron?" Lana frowned."He ran inside, spooked about something, and hit his head on the table. Speaking of which, go take a shower while I feed him some soup." Eric climbed the stairs. He thought about the message he received this morning. He turned the water on and stepped into the shower. Lana heard a scream coming from the bathroom. She dropped the spoon she was using to feed Aaron and dashed out of the room. She threw the door to the bathroom open, and nearly fainted. Eric was crouched down in the middle of the bathtub, slowly rocking to himself and crying. In one hand, he held a large hunting knife that used to belong to his father. In the other, his disembodied ear. Blood flowed from the side of his head, and was slowly filling the bathtub. Lana grabbed two towels. With one she wrapped his head, with the other she wrapped his body. She carried him out of the bathroom. Aaron had come to see what was wrong, and Lana grabbed his hand. She led the boys to the car and told Aaron to get inside. She placed Eric in the passenger seat, and sped off towards the hospital. She brought Eric in, Aaron right behind her. The receptionist saw the blood and contacted a doctor. Soon a hospital bed was rolled out into the lobby and Eric was placed on it. Then he was gone. Lana sat in the lobby, holding her temples. She was terrified. Eric had lost a lot of blood, and he might not survive. Aaron was just as scared. If Eric died, he wouldn't have anyone. They waited for about two hours when a nurse came out. "Mrs. Hart?" She asked. Lana stood up. "Your son is doing well. The doctors have sewed the hole up. He lost a lot of blood, though. You are very lucky he is alive. We are going to keep him for a couple of days though." The nurse left, and so did Lana. Two injuries in one day. She just hoped it would get better. She got home and sent Aaron to bed. She had a lot of cleaning to do. The next morning she did not send Aaron to school. She sent a notification to the school that both boys would be out of school for the next week. Eric was coming home tomorrow. His ear was surgically reattached, but he would have some trouble hearing for a while. Lana had Aaron use her bathroom to shower, because Aaron would not enter the hall one. He said that whenever he goes in there he sees blood everywhere. Lana tried to make some tea to calm herself down. She shakily raised the mug to her mouth, but a bloodcurdling scream made her spill it all over herself. She flew to her bathroom, only to find Aaron in the process of cutting his hand off. When she entered, she startled Aaron, causing him to chop his hand off with an unnerving snip!. He fell to the ground, his eyes wide as saucers. Lana wrapped some paper towels around his stub and rushed him to the hospital. They placed Aaron in the room next to Eric, and Lana started to drive home from the hospital. She parked her car and fell onto the driveway. She couldn't get up, the pain was too much. She laid there, eyes closed, for what seemed like an hour. Finally she got up and entered her house. She slumped down in a chair, and her phone rang. She picked it up. "H-Hello?" A panicked voice answered. "Mrs. Hart, I am sorry to tell you this but it seems both your sons have escaped the hospital. They are not here anymore." Lana's eyes widened, and she blacked out. Lana woke up in something wet and sticky. Looking down, she realized it was blood. She was strapped into a bathtub filled with blood. She had no idea where she was, but it wasn't anywhere she'd been before. Two figures emerged from the darkness. They looked like her sons, but they had no eyes. Only empty sockets, with a gold glow in the back. "A-Aaron? Eric? Come help me!" Lana begged. The boys just stood there. "They can't hear you." A familiar voice said as a third person came forth from the shadows. This one looked like... Like her husband. "Riley...? Is that you...?" Lana's voice trailed off. The man smiled. "Hello, Lana." Lana felt as if she were going to have a heart attack. "Where are we?! Come on, get the kids we need to get out of here!" Riley's smiled faded. "They are my kids. Not yours. They belong to me." All three of them burst into a million tiny droplets of water. The droplets then came together to form the shapes of her sons and husband, with only faint yellow glows for eyes. Lana closed her eyes. "Why would you do this, Riley?" She asked. Riley sneered. "That's not my name. My name is Misty." Lana shook her head. "Okay, Misty, Why are you doing this?" Misty made a gnashing noise with his mist teeth. "You caused this." Lana looked confused. "I warned you. I told you to keep away from the water. You didn't listen." Misty lunged at Lana. He encased her with his translucent arms. When he removed them, Lana was nothing but water. She was made of swirling water drops. She looked down. "What have you done?" Lana Hart and her two sons, Aaron and Eric have been missing since 2008. Their whereabouts are unknown, but it is known that Aaron and Eric escaped from Birmingham Hospital on July 2, 2008. Lana disappeared shortly after this. Though traces of blood and colored black water have been found in the house. If anyone knows anything about this case, please contact the authorities at once. Until then, stay out of the water. Category:Dismemberment Category:Disappearances